Happenstance
by ChottoMatte
Summary: Zexion: The adoring fan. Marluxia: The hot lead singer of Zexy's favorite band. When a romance suddenly sparks, can anyone predict what will happen? Will fame and society split them apart? Rated M for lemony chapters later on Written for MY Sora.
1. The Meeting

Zexion jockeyed for a position in front of a mirror, pushing other people with his elbows in the crowded unisex bathroom. With how much hairspray he'd subjected his periwinkle locks too, he didn't actually expect to be too disheveled, but it never hurt to check his makeup every once in a while. He only got a brief glimpse at his reflection before he, too, was elbowed out of position, but he thought he looked just fine. He straightened his artfully-loose tie, fixed the collar on his carefully-rumpled, un-tucked white dress shirt, and forced his way out of the cramped, sweaty, cloying bathroom. The little room was almost as crowded as the space right outside the door, where a huge crowd of fans spanned as far as they eye could see. An entire stadium of stinky, tightly-packed, screaming fans. Glorious.

Zexy slithered his way through the crowd, nearing the spot where his friends had promised to wait, and he was almost shivering with anticipation. He'd waited months for this concert date to be announced, and then applied to every contest and sweepstakes known to MAN to get the coveted tickets. In the end he'd answered 100 questions about the band on a radio station broadcast to win his 4 golden tickets, which he generously shared with his friends. An by 'shared,' it meant weeks and weeks of the crazed boys sucking up to him, carrying his books and buying him lunch and such. Xigbar had even pierced Zexion's tongue for him, free of charge. Of course the boy hated it soon after and let it heal, but it was the thought that counted.

In the end, he'd given one to Riku, his big brother, one to Roxas, his blonde-haired best friend, and the last to Xigbar, the odd young man the trio had befriended Freshman year. He was older them all by two or three years, but somehow managed to still fit in seamlessly. Now in their Senior year, Xigbar was twenty going on thirteen, with how immature the so-called 'grown up' managed to act. He had whined about the concert ever since receiving his ticket, absolutely delighted to be going but depressed that he couldn't being his latest boy-toy with him. He was ecstatic, however, that he would get to see his latest celebrity crush – Demyx Minami, lead guitarist for the band.

In fact, one of the reasons Zexion has selected these chosen few to accompany him was because they all seemed to be infatuated with different band members. Zexion knew from experience what happened when two hyped-up fans with crushes on the same performer got too close, and he didn't want to see it ever again. That poor girl had to get a kidney transplant, and he didn't fancy any new hospital bills.

So Zexion was quite proud of his choices. Delighted with them, even. The lecherous Xigbar had his single yellow eye on the guitarist. Riku had long nursed a sweet affection for the band's tiny drummer, Sora Naegino. Roxas could occasionally be found drooling while poring over pictures of the… 'interesting' bass player, Axel Flynn. Zexion himself, however, was consumed by a fiery passion that his fickle teen heart told him was 'love,' but he personally believed to be pure karmic destiny. A match made in heaven itself.

He wouldn't settle for a lowly instrumentalist, however much he liked Demyx's gorgeous eyes. He had much higher aspirations. Marluxia Lush. The lead vocalist, whose name was always a joke in tabloids and gossip rags. He refused to change it, though, because he said it reminded him of his poor, dead mother, which Zexion privately thought was very sweet. Plus it seemed to fit with the man's demure floral theme – nearly everything about him was in some subversive way flower themed, from his petal-pink hair to his preferred brand of perfume.

Zexion considered himself a hardcore Marluxia-fan, which was why he had no qualms about signing up for that rather dubious radio quiz. Even the announcer man who'd shot off question after question seemed surprised, which is how he'd managed to score such awesome tickets anyway. The concert was soon to start, so Zexion picked up his pace and elbowed deliberately through the mass of bodies. There was a large section pinned and cordoned off for the winners of special promotions and gimmicks, with prime space right up against the stage, and that was where Zexy was headed. He found his pals just outside the little gate to this special section, being watched warily by big burly security guards in black t-shirts who wore sunglasses (at night?) and little earpieces. Zexion waved at them as he approached, and produced his tickets for the bouncer-dudes.

They scrutinized them carefully, checking every detail before passing the tickets back, satisfied, and parting to let them pass. The sound of chatter and excited squeals was nearly deafening as the show's start drew closer. The boys made their way to the very front, stepping respectfully around the older fans who didn't seem to know why they were there in the first place. Well, that's what you get for applying to a sweepstakes without knowing your prize! The boys managed to snag a blessedly clear space up against the big stage itself. This was a relatively small concert, all told. More of a benefit than anything. Half of the night's proceeds would go to some charity or another, so the tickets were significantly more expensive, the setting a bit more formal. The stadium only house a scant few thousand, and the stage was only a hair above five feet off the ground. The entire floor sloped towards it, however, so even a fan in the very back could get a good view.

But nothing could compare to what Zexion and his friends would get. They would be within meters – FEET, even – of their idols. They didn't bother chatting, as nothing but a dull roar could be heard above the din of the anxious concert attendees. The clock struck nine, then nine thirty, and finally a small group stumbled onto stage.

They suffered through a few songs by some warm-up band called 'The Organization,' who came onstage wearing black cloaks and singing depressing and slightly frightening songs about human hearts. The tension mounted as the newbies cleared off, and an almost-eerie hush descended over the assembled crowd. Slowly, almost unnoticed at first, soft music came from either side of the huge stage, the very corners shrouded in darkness. A slow, heavy drum beat started up, accompanied by a piano. Ethereal background singers joined in, and then a single human voice broke the tenuous silence.

A spotlight flashed suddenly, and there he was, in all of his pink, gorgeous glory – Marluxia. The lights flicked on one by one, illuminating the stage one band member at a time. His friends screamed in turn as their favorites were revealed, and both guitarists joined into the music. The first song was one Zexion knew all too well, having listened to it a million times, and he felt no qualms about screaming the words along with the rest of the ecstatic horde.

His private idol pranced around the stage, velvet voice alluring, song to song. Zexion barely noticed the time passing, but when he recognized what he knew was slated to be the last song of the night he was surprised by the wave of shock, longing, and pain that coursed through him. He scrambled for his messenger bag, which he had conveniently hooked over Xigar's shoulder when he wasn't looking, and marveled quietly at his own audacity. He still wasn't sure how he managed to smuggle a live flower in here without it being killed, but that single white rose was well worth the effort when he pulled it from its cloth prison. No one he'd seen had thought of it, although it did seem like a pretty common way of paying homage, throwing a flower to the one you admire.

He waited the pinkhead to come strutting close by, and thrust his hand – white rose clutched firmly – into the air, pushing toward the singer. He closed his eyes as the last few chords of the song reverberated through the stadium, and nearly gasped when he felt something being pulled from his fingers. He looked up – straight into the startlingly blue eyes of his dream man. Zexion's little gay heart nearly exploded as Marluxia knelt, gently pried the rose from his clenched fingers, and smiled his dazzling smile, just for Zexion. The singer then dropped to both knees and leaned down, grabbing Zexion's chin to tilt his blushing face up.

He whispered, "Thank you." Quietly, his voice rough from singing, and gently kissed him on the lips.

It was very brief, but suddenly then entire stadium was screaming. Fangirls swooned, fanboys cried in jealousy, and all Zexion could do was stare up like a stunned puppy. Marluxia chuckled, whispering, "You're cute." before standing back up. The crowd was screaming for an encore, now more riled up and excited than ever, and the band gladly complied. Marluxia pulled the long, pink ribbon that bound his hair out of its adorable bow, and with it tied his pristine white rose to his micstand. This final song was upbeat and got everyone's blood pumping again, the entire crowd whipped into a frenzy – save for four teenagers at the very front. Xigbar, Roxas, and Riku just stared up at the stage, then over at their blue-haired friend. One white hand covered his mouth, as if to preserve the delicate pressure of that sweet, sweet kiss. His eyes were wide and disbelieving, but still trailed the pinkhead relentlessly as he ambled across the stage.

The band finished with a flourish, and a tide of rainbow confetti came spiraling down from unseen heights to cover the stage. The crowd watched in awe as Marluxia snagged a piece of the red paper before it hit the ground, kissed it, and closed his fingers over it as it lay in his palm. When he opened his hand, a single red rose rested there. He traipsed back over to Zexion, who still stared, stunned. The singer bent at the waist this time, and handed Zexion the flower. Their fingers brushed with an electric sizzle. Marluxia smiled down at him beatifically, then raised his hand and waved. He mouthed the words 'call me,' unmistakable at this short of a distance, and disappeared into the darkness as the stage lights shut off all at once.

Zexion was still pretty much rooted to the ground half an hour later, his rose cradled lovingly in one hand until his friends deemed the arena un-crowded enough to hazard an escape. People stared at Zexion like he was a god, and the group only just managed to elbow their way to the car before the roiling swarm of Marly-fans burned Zexy at the stake. Their vehicular escape went even slower, the sluggish traffic and persistent fans cloying them and fencing them in. Only when they had fully fled, stopped for ice cream on the was to Riku and Zexion's house, and flopped down on the soft, overstuffed couch in the boys home did Zexion allow himself to fanboy *SQEEEE* like a preteen girl.

His friends pumped him for answers, all asking variations on the same question – "What did that KISS feel like?!?" Zexion described the best he could, faithful, gossip-sharing friend to the end. They passed the rose around in a circle, admiring it, until it found its way back into the hands of its owner. He examined it carefully, feeling the silky-soft velvet of the petals and the crisp folds of the vibrant leaves. He was examining the unopened furl of blood-red in the center when he noticed something a mite strange – a flash of white. He poked it gently for a few seconds before realizing what is was – a thin, rolled strip of paper.

He extracted it gently, careful not to hurt the flower itself. He would find newsprint and a heavy dictionary of some sort later, to press it, he reminded himself. The little paper slid free, and everyone stared in silence as he unrolled it.

The message was simple. Ten digits, arranged xxx-xxx-xxxx. Unmistakably a cell number, and drawn next to it was a tiny blue heart. For the rest of the night they marveled about how skilled of a magician Marluxia must be, and how freaking AWESOME that concert had been. But in a quiet part of Zexion's mind, and in his heart, a little bud of love began to bloom.

MarZexMarZexMarZexMarZexMarZexMarZexMarZexMarZexMarZexMarZexMarZex

A/N- Yeah I know it's just a touch odd. Don't blame me, it's SORA'S FAULT. I promised her I'd write a fic about any couple she wanted, and this is chapter one of the heinous thing.

Got the title off a random word generator. It's too late for me to care.

Actually this couple is growing on me. Anyway. It's 3:18 a.m., I just finished typing this, I'mma post it and GO TO BED.

R&R PLEASE!! ILU!

-YKM


	2. The Date

A/N- Well well well. A decent response for such an odd couple! I thank you for the kudos and support, and I hope you like chapter two as much as the first ^-^

And to my anonymous 'Incog Nito,' – Don't worry. It's not a happy ending for every couple. Yeah, it'd be even more unrealistic idea than Zexy finding true love with a superstar, but it's mostly because I'm just too lazy to write that much plot xD The other guys were mainly in there to satisfy my personal addictions, I don't plan on working too much with them. And your name made me giggle.

R&R

-marzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzex-

Zexion fingered the little piece of paper, twisting it through his fingers. Once crisp and clear, the writing on it was now illegible. This didn't matter, however, as the bluenette had already memorized the number a week before. The poor paper was worn and tattered, but he knew its shape and contours as well as his own facial features. He merely toyed with it for comfort now, for reassurance, as he stared down at the cell phone in his palm. His parents had finally crumbled and bought him one a few days before, but he wasn't sure he was ready to use it quite yet.

He had debated for days with his friends on the best way to contact Marluxia. Xigbar insisted he call, but Riku brought up the point that this could merely be a trick, poking fun at a rabid fan. As much as it hurt to consider, Zexion was rational enough to consider this possibility. Roxas, though, brought up another possibility – text him. This way he couldn't be as personally mortified, and he could have time to think of decent responses during a conversation, should one arise. They'd all quickly decided that this was the best course of action, but Zexion couldn't help but hesitate.

The new phone as shiny and hi-tech, with a full keyboard and petite little speakers. The bluenette agonized for hours over what to say, before settling on a simple:

'_Hello?'_

He didn't have to wait too long for a response – less than a minute later, the sleek phone was vibrating with a new message. He warily flipped it open, and watched as the little message opened up.

'_Hey there! Who is this? 3'_

The text was pink, another feature afforded by the more technologically advanced phones of the age, and Zexion found himself smiling nervously. His thumbs were sluggish – new texter – as he painstakingly typed his response.

'_This is… Zexion. Who is this?'_

His phone was silent for nearly a minute and a half this time. When it buzzed again, a dull hum reaching his ears as it vibrated against his coffee table, he couldn't flip the gadget open fast enough. The little pink letters were almost endearing.

'_This is Marluxia, of course! Silly, who else would it be? But who, exactly, are you? Zexion… can I call you Zexy?' _

The squealing fanboy in Zexion nearly dies, and his heart felt like it would explode from the happiness. Zexy. His idol gave him a nickname.

'_You can call me anything you want, Sir. I got this number out of a rose you gave me at your Twilight Arena concert…'_

His thumb pressed the 'Send' key numbly. Calling Marluxia 'Sir' may have been a little overboard, but he wanted to make sure he was conferring the proper amount of respect. He opened his phone again, almost absentmindedly, when another message arrived.

'_Aw, calling me sir makes me feel old, Zexy! So YOU'RE the delicious little blue-haired kid who gave me the white rose? I hoped you'd txt soon…'_

Zexion's entire digestive system almost came out of his mouth. Marluxia, rock savior, father of all things wonderful, his king, his god, his true love… he has just called Zexion 'delicious.' Oh. My. God. His thumbs couldn't move fast enough as he tap-tap-tapped out a response.

'_Yep, that's me. I wasn't sure if I should text or just call you… Pardon, but… why did you give me your number? You're like the most famous singer in existence.'_

Marluxia responded quickly, and Zexion almost didn't have the will to pick the phone up. He was sure to embarrass himself beyond belief, if he kept talking like this.

'_Don't guys normally give their numbers to people they'd like to know a little better? I'm sure you're pretty used to getting guys numbers. I'm glad you think so highly of me ^-^'_

Zexion was flabbergasted. How the hell was he supposed to respond to this? He settled back on the couch, and pulled a pillow onto his lap for comfort before responding.

'_Um… see more of? And of course I think highly of you! I admire you more than anyone else, EVER.'_

The bluenette's foot tapped impatiently on the carpet, a dull thump-thump-thump, as he waited for his reply

'_Oh really? Well I'm flattered. Of course I want to see more of you. You intrigue me, Zexy. Or did you not feel anything when I kissed you?'_

Marluxia's hot pink letters couldn't disguise the melancholy tone of those last few words. Zexion blushed profusely. In truth, the kiss had completely seared through him, melting his bones and cementing him to the floor. He tried to convey this, but mind-blowing adoration can be hard to convey through text message.

'_O-Of course I felt something! It was just all a bit… sudden. What would an interplanetary superstar want to do with ME?'_

The singer took his sweet time texting back, and Zexion gnawed at his fingernails impatiently.

'_I thought you looked interesting. No one's ever given me a flower at a concert before… no one ever really noticed how much I like them, I guess.'_

Zexion guffawed, blushing faintly. 'Interesting,' huh? He looked interesting. He supposed it could be taken as a compliment.

'_Really? You've got a floral perfume line, your favorite smell is freesia, and every one of your houses has a huge garden. Hell, the house in Destiny Islands is SHAPED like one.'_

The bluenette played with his hair as he waited. Marluxia's next response made him blush bright red, and he had no idea what to reply.

'_Aw, sounds like someone's a bit of a fanboy. You're sweet, Zexion! I know- I'm going to be in town for a few days. Want to meet for coffee?'_

Zexion sat there, staring at his phone, for almost two minutes solid.

'_I'd love to! There's a coffee shop on the corner of 3__rd__ and Paopu that serves a great chai latte.'_

They chatted amiably for a few more minutes, deciding on a place and time, before Marluxia confessed that he was half an hour late for band practice, and that his agent would probably skin him if he got any later. They exchanged a friendly goodbye, and Marluxia left with one last message.

'_See you soon, Sexy Zexy! 33'_

Zexion forwarded this to all his friends, and within ten minutes the entire gang had assembled on his couch. Riku had provided ice cream and soda, and they all listened intently as Zexion read the entire conversation aloud. They collapsed into fits of giggles and boyish excitement at the end, and then screeched like little girls. They analyzed every single line, every word, and proudly announced, "He is definitely interested in you. Like… **interested.**"

Zexion blushed, if possible, even more, and denied it wholeheartedly. But as the boys slid off the couch and raced to his room to find the perfect outfit, the bluenette let one cool hand drift to his lips, as if remembering a certain kiss.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The coffee shop was moderately busy, but not overly crowded. Teens milled around, adults surfed the web while sipping their beverages, stoic businessmen frowned behind their newspapers. One corner was mostly empty, save for a certain nervous bluenette. He kept looking down at his cell, checking the time and his reflection in the shiny plastic of the protective case. He was five minutes early, but his nerves were strung as tightly as piano wire.

He was glad his friends had picked comfortable-but-still-attractive clothes for him; he couldn't have handled any complications. He wore his favorite navy blue t-shirt, emblazoned with a black rose, over a long-sleeved grey shirt. His jeans were a bit narrower than the norm, but not so skin-tight as to be uncomfortable, just flattering. His battered converse were a delicate pink – nearly the same shade as Marluxia's hair, hence why he bought them and why they were his favorite shoes ever. His hair had been styled to perfection, and his complexion was blessedly clear.

Five minutes came and went. Then another five. Finally, seven minutes after the scheduled meeting time, the door whooshed open. Zexion, by now wound so tight by nerves he thought he might spontaneously combust, saw a plain-looking man amble in. He couldn't tell exactly what the newcomer looked like – he was wearing a ball cap with all his hair tucked inside, and huge sunglasses – but he knew instinctively that this was who he'd been waiting for. The man spotted him and waved, placing his order and grabbing a hot latte before strolling over to Zexion's table. The mystery man sat down opposite the frightened bluenette, pulled off his glasses, and smiled brightly.

Marluxia looked even more beautiful in person. His cheeks were pink from the unseasonable early autumn chill, and little sparkles of water clustered on the tips of his eyelashes from the fog outside. Zexion had to stop himself from screaming as Marluxia carefully pulled the lid off his coffee and poured what amounted to half a pound of sugar into his foam cup. He stirred it vigorously for a few seconds with a tiny red straw, before bringing it to that perfect mouth and taking a deep draught. Licking his lips, the singer observed the boy in front of him.

"How old are you, Zexy?" Marluxia's voice in person was just as beautiful as when he was singing, and Zexion was a bit flabbergasted. He sputtered for a few seconds, blushing as the star watched him bemusedly.

"I-I'm 17. I'll be 18 in a little over a month… sir."

"Enough with the 'Sir' business. Call me Marly or you'll make me feel like an old man." He pouted cutely. Zexion nodded, and the man continued, "I want to go somewhere we can _talk. _How 'bout we go on a walk?" He giggled at his little rhyme.

Zexion nodded enthusiastically, grabbed his hoodie from the back of his chair, and followed Marluxia outside and down the sidewalk. They chatted more – mostly about music and inspiration and funny childhood stories – until they found themselves outside the park. They bought bread from a nearby bakery and fed the soon-to-migrate ducks, laughing as the water fowl bobbed and dove for the little morsels. They split a hot cinnamon bagel on a park bench, awkwardness evaporating as they got to know each other a little better.

Marluxia told him hilarious stories about his band-mates, and Zexion 'accidentally' let slip that his friends each conveniently idolized a different band member, and Marluxia made a crack about them being like trading cards that had them rolling around in laughter. They wandered around the park some more, until it began to get dark. It was seriously cold now, and they walked back to the coffee shop quickly. They spent another effortless hour debating politics and societal issues, by which time they already felt like old friends. When the time came, Zexion walked Marluxia to his hotel, and they paused just inside the lobby to say goodbye.

"I had an awesome time, Zexy." Marluxia pulled his jacket off and settled it around the bluenette's thin shoulders. Zexion protested feebly until the singer pressed a finger to those traitorous lips.

"It's cold, and you still have to walk all the way back home. You can give it back to me the next time we see each other." From the back pocket of his jeans, he produced a handful of plastic concert passes on pink-silk lanyards.

"These are for tomorrow's concert…" he slipped them into Zexion's hand. "I hope you and your friends will come. They'll get you backstage after the stage after the show, too, so you can come see me."

Zexion was stunned. These passes together cost more than he made in nearly six months at his part-time job. "Th-thank you, Marluxia! This is amazi-" but he was cut off again, this time by soft lips pressed against his own. His toes curled in ecstasy, and his arms snaked around the singer's neck as Marluxia titled his head back gently. Zexion pulled the hat off the man's head as Marluxia's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and Zexion's fingers tangled in the pink hair and held on tight.

The kiss was _quite_ passionate, and neither man wanted it to end just yet, but due to oxygen constraints they pulled apart regretfully. Zexion rested his head against the taller man's chest, breathing heavily. He felt, rather than heard Marluxia speak.

"Zexion…" the singer hesitated. "Do you believe in… soulmates?" The bluenette gazed up at him contentedly, smiling.

"I'm not sure if I believe in soulmates, but I sure as hell believe in miracles. A week ago I was a screaming fan at a concert. Today, I'm…" he paused, searching for the right word. "I'm here." He squeezed the singer gently to make his point.

Marluxia laughed. He was about to open his mouth to answer when a rowdy crowd of boys tumbled into the hotel lobby. Zexion's keen eye picked out a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead in the tumult before it dawned on him – this was the rest of the band. The rabble-rousers calmed themselves quickly when they saw Marly, and waved ecstatically.

"Hey Mar-Mar!!" The redhead – Axel, on bass – yelled across the space separating them. Marluxia nodded to acknowledge them, grinning.

He called them over. "Hey, guys!" Marluxia spoke with mock gravity, but the smile on his face betrayed his mood. "This is Zexion, my…" He looked at the blushing bluenette. "My boyfriend!" he finished proudly, Zexion's head shot up, and he ogled the pinkhead. Marluxia nodded seriously, and the shorter man threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck again, kissing him enthusiastically. After a moment he seemed to remember who he was in the company of, and the band members chuckled as he blushed and apologized. They introduced themselves formally, and laughed it off.

They insisted that yes, Marly was very busy – they had to practice for the next day's gig. Marluxia kissed him goodbye, sweet and brief, and promised to text him later that night.

Zexion wandered home, nose buried in the collar of the coat that smelled of Marluxia and flowers. When he opened his front door, his friends were already waiting.

-marzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzexmarzex-

A/N- RAWR. If this story seems to be moving a bit fast to be plausible, it's because this is just a FUN WRITING EXERCISE. I'm not making it some epic tale -.- It's a cute little love story, and they don't always have to make sense. R&R?


End file.
